The present invention generally relates to a gift box for wrapping and securing gifts. More particularly, the invention relates to a gift box that has drop down sides that are released by the removal of a box lid. The lid is designed to receive an upper edge of each sidewall to hold them in place to define an area in which at least one item may be stored, presented, or delivered. Thus, the sidewalls create a solid box for delivering gifts, items and the like. Upon removal of the lid, each sidewall falls away from the defined area.
Known types of boxes include those having four sidewalls each including flaps at either ends. The flaps are folded over and secured to create a top and bottom. Some other types of boxes include tops that are removable. These boxes are designed such that the side walls are fixed relative to one another.
The box of the present invention comprises a shape forming element that acts as a support structure for the sidewalls and bottom. Typically, the support structure comprises cardboard which is scored between the sidewalls and the bottom to allow the sidewalls to be easily rotated upward relative to the bottom. An outer covering is secured to an exterior of the support structure to overlap the interior edges of the sidewalls. Decorative elements are formed or provided on an interior side of the bottoms and sidewalls. These decorative elements may be adhered to the sides and bottom of the support structure.
In a first step of manufacturing the box, the aforementioned box support structure is provided. Next, a circular piece of cloth is centered on and adhered to an inner bottom of the box via adhesive. The support structure, including the bottom and sidewalls, is deposited onto a circular piece of cloth having a diameter larger than the largest distance between any points on the sides. This piece of cloth acts as a decorative exterior to the box and is folded over the sidewalls and secured to interior edges of the support member. In the first embodiment, three cuts are made in the exterior piece of cloth. Adhesive is spread onto the inner side of the elements of the support structure and the exterior cloth is folded over each sidewall and secured thereto.
Additional inner panels are created by wrapping an additional piece of rectangular shaped support structure with a piece of cloth. A completed inner panel is adhered to the inside of each sidewall via adhesive or the like.
The lid of the box is formed by folding the sides from a lid support member to create a lid having a top formed in the same shape as the bottom of the box, but slightly larger in size of surface area to accommodate the thickness of each sidewall. Short sidewalls are provided on the lid to overlap the sidewalls of the box causing the sides to be held in place until the lid is removed.
The lid is preferably wrapped in a cloth or fabric and may further include batting disposed between the cloth and the lid support member to create a more decorative effect. An additionally inner panel having decorative markings thereon may also be provided and secured to an interior of the lid.
Securing means may be provided along the interior of each sidewall for securing items thereto. The securing means may include an elastic band or a pocket formed from fabric or other such material. Edges of the band or pocket forming material may be secured between an inner edge of the shape forming member and the inner panel.